To reduce wear on bearing assemblies such as those used in gas turbine engines, lubricating fluid such as oil is typically used to keep them cool and clean. Lubricating fluid may be delivered by being channeled under the bearing, for example through circular axial slots formed on an inside surface of an inner ring of the bearing assembly, with radial holes extending through the inner ring to intersect the axial slots. However, the intersection between the radial holes and the axial slots typically produce zones of stress concentrations which may limit the speeds at which the bearing assembly may be used. In addition, the efficiency of the oil distribution may be limited.